


Pretty in Pink

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Fingering, #Oral Sex, #anal sex, #bottom Sirius, #daddy remus, #daddykink, #edging, #public teasing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme





	Pretty in Pink

For the last twenty minutes, Remus sat in his living room waiting for his husband to finish getting ready. 

“Remus! Come help,” Sirius yelled from upstairs. Hearing his husband calling for him, Remus went to go check on him. When he got to their bedroom, Remus saw him wearing his tight, leather miniskirt with fishnets under and a pink top, as well as his favorite leather jacket.

“What is it love? Everything seems fine,” Remus confusedly stated. He immediately regretted his words when Sirius almost fainted.

“Ugh! Remus don’t underestimate my problems. Now pick what shoes is should wear,” Sirius huffed, his hair bouncing on his shoulder as he tapped his feet impatiently. 

Remus looked at the shoe options and quickly chose a pair. “The pink ones match your top. Can we go now?” While Sirius bent down to put on his heels, Remus took this opportunity to eye his beautiful arse. 

“Like what you see Rem?” Sirius smirked while slowly moving his hips knowing how much Remus loves it when he wears miniskirts. 

“You know I do,” Remus agreed. “Now, finish up. I’ll wait for you in the car.” Remus kissed his cheek and left to wait in the car. It wasn’t long after Remus left that Sirius locked the house and entered the car.

Remus eyed what Sirius was wearing and said, “I still have no idea why you decided to wear heels when we’re only going out to watch a movie but I’m not complaining.”

“I want to look good. Did I succeed?” Sirius winked and laughed. Remus rolled his eyes and drove them both to the theatres. 

They were going to the cinema because Sirius’ favorite series just dropped a new movie. Remus still has no idea why he likes that franchise so much but still accompanies him anyways without complaint. They didn’t bring any snacks with them seeing as Sirius’ favorite candy was discontinued and like the drama queen that he is, he decided that he wasn’t going to get any other snacks. Like the good husband that he is, Remus didn’t argue with him and just let him be. 

When they finally made it to the cinema, Remus bought their tickets and they sat in the center of the theatre.

Remus started getting bored an hour or so into the movie, so he decided that he was going to have some fun to pass the time. He slipped his hand down Sirius’ skirt, but he was too focused in his movie to notice. It wasn’t until Remus slipped his middle finger into his hole that he realized what was going on. 

Remus was easily able to slide his finger inside seeing as it was still stretched out from their last session. As soon as he started moving his finger around, Sirius let out a barely audible gasp. He turned towards Remus, his focus no longer on the movie and whispered to his husband, “Remus! People might see us!”

“It’s fine. Don’t you like showing everyone how good daddy makes you feel?” Remus started to thrust his fingers harder and then slipped in another one before moving both fingers harder into him. 

As quietly as he could, Remus moaned, “Oh damn. Please! Uh-fuck. Another one.” Remus was more than amused by the effect he has on his baby. 

Being the tease that he is, Remus took out his fingers rather than giving him another finger like Sirius wanted and sat back as if nothing ever happened. Deciding to drive Sirius even more crazy, he licked his fingers he just finished using to finger Sirius’ hole.

“Remus! Why?” Sirius whimpered. He no longer cared about the movie, his new focus being on Remus and his hardening prick hiding under his skirt.

Remus smirked and answered, “because we’re in front of people. We don’t want to get caught doing something dirty do we?” He then turned back to the screen and continued to ignore Sirius’ frustrated and horny face. 

Sirius was having none of that. Being the horny slut he is, he stood up, grabbed Remus’ hand, and sprinted out of the theatre and to the back seat of their car.

“Now finish what you started,” Sirius demanded. Hearing his command, Remus rose and eyebrow.

“What did you just say little one?” Remus asked. “Are you ordering daddy around? Huh?”

“Yes! Now please make me feel good,” Sirius pleaded. 

Remus was ready to discipline his baby boy. With a demanding and controlled tone, he ordered, “Sirius, get on your hands and knees; skirt off.”

“Yes daddy,” Sirius replied to his command and did as he was told. Taking off his skirt and lowering his fishnets, he left his pretty pink panties on.

“Look at me baby. You’re always so pretty for me- always so good for me,” Remus praised while laying a spank on Sirius’ arse and slipping his fingers under Sirius’ waistband, lowering his panties to his mid-thigh. 

With a swift motion, Remus’ tongue was pressed against Sirius’ hole while parting his cheeks with his strong hands to give him more access to the needy hole in front of him. He licked a strip, then licked again and again; teasing Sirius. 

“Fuck! Fuck- fuck daddy! Please fuck me! Please!” Sirius said with a shake in his voice. His breath is hitched and uneven anticipating the pleasure he longed for. 

Remus lifted his head up for a moment and said, “not yet baby. That’s what you get for ordering daddy. Now you know who’s in control.”

Hearing those words, Sirius pushed his arse backwards towards Remus but that only earned him another spank. 

“Stay still. You deserve this baby boy.” Remus smirked and then continued to suck on Sirius’ hole. He continued to rim him and eat him out until Sirius was on the verge of Cumming. 

“Daddy, please, can I cum?” Sirius whined causing Remus to stop. He hopped to the drivers’ seat and turned on the car, leaving Sirius flustered and needy in the back seat. 

“No, you can’t cum. Not until I tell you to. We’re going home. Can’t do much out here can we?” Remus smirked and drove home while Sirius stayed in the backseat whimpering and whining.

As soon as they entered their house, Remus picked Sirius up and carried him from the car to their living room where he pinned him against the door and attaching his lips to Sirius’ and taking control like he always does. Remus roamed his mouth with his tongue and tasting every single inch of Sirius’ mouth. 

“I’m going to tie you up and show you who’s in control. Understood baby? Now go up to the bedroom and take off your clothes, put your collar on and lay on your back. I’ll be there in a second,” Remus said in a low growl. While Sirius started heading up towards their room, Remus went to where they keep their toys and grabbed a silk rope and a cock ring.

When Remus entered their room, he saw his little baby laying in bed just like he ordered: completely naked and beautiful. Remus smiled and headed towards him and started kissing all the way down his body.

“I love you baby boy. I really do,” Remus whispered while tying Sirius’ wrists over his head. Remus kissed him deeply once again before leaving trails of wet, open mouthed kisses down his body until he reached Sirius’ throbbing, hard cock. He then slid the cock ring on him and then stepped back to admire his hot and horny angel.

“Perfect. You’re perfect for me Pads. You’re wonderful,” Remus praised. He continued to kiss the whimpering Sirius before parting his pale, thin legs, revealing the hole he ate out clenching in need.

“How do you want to be fucked baby?” Remus asked while his hands were travelling around Sirius’ inner thighs. Sirius was in so much need to be touched that he couldn’t even respond. He was only able to whimper and moan softly.

“No response, huh? I guess I’ll have to figure it out for myself then,” Remus said slowly, his mouth dangerously close to Sirius’ nipples. He then took one in his mouth, sucking and licking around the bud while his fingers worked their way to Sirius’ hole. He inserted two fingers at the same time, making Sirius moan louder than he already was. Remus thrusted his fingers violently bringing a loud, ‘fuck’ to come from Sirius.

“Louder baby. I want to hear you scream for me. Scream for Daddy,” Remus whispered in Sirius’ ear while sucking under it. He added another one of his fingers to Sirius’ already filled hole making it three fingers. He continued to push them in and out of Sirius who was making the most beautiful noises for Remus.

“Daddy please! I want you! Fill me up, please!” Sirius begged causing Remus to let out a deep moan that sounded more of a growl than it did a moan.

“whatever my baby boy wants, my baby boy gets,” Remus said before kissing Sirius again. He then took out his fingers from Sirius’ stretched out hole making Sirius moan from the empty feeling.

“Look at my pretty baby, begging to take daddy’s cock like the good puppy that he is. Right?” Remus lined his prick to Sirius, hole. Slowly, he pushed his tip in driving Sirius crazy.

“Oh Daddy! Y-yes please. Fill me up daddy,” Sirius moaned, letting out all the pretty noises through his swollen lips.

Remus filled Sirius up slowly, teasing him and continued to move as slowly as he could. He then pulled out all the way before slamming against him and continued to fuck Sirius this way while feeling him tremble at each thrust. This caused Remus to fuck him harder and faster; as fast as he could. Suddenly, he stopped. He took this time to examine Sirius. Eyes closed, black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, chest heaving up and down, small whimpers and soft moans escaping his red plum lips. What a sight to see.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so beautiful,” Remus cursed before continuing to fuck Sirius, going faster and faster, hitting his prostate violently. 

“Ah! God, oh god Daddy! Please let me cum Daddy! Please, please!” Sirius cried out as Remus pounded him harder, again and again, until he filled Sirius’ hole with his spunk. He then pulled out, breathing heavily as he watched his cum leak from Sirius’ hole.

A few minutes was all it took for Sirius to cum all over his stomach with a loud moan. Seeing this, Remus pulled back and cleaned him off by licking his stomach. “You taste so good Pads. So good for Daddy,” Remus praised before pulling him from his collar into a kiss letting Sirius taste himself in his mouth. 

“I love you Daddy; so much,” Sirius mumbled before dozing off, completely tired. Remus then untied his wrists, kissing them softly and laid next to him, pulling him tightly, skin to skin as they cuddled, calling it a night.


End file.
